Power Hungry
by Hittomi
Summary: Robin had a secret. He's always wanted powers. And when he's offered them by Slade, things get out of control. This is my first fanfic, and no flames are excepted. Complete!
1. Because I know

I dedicate this story to: Maraina85 and Sir Raven of Azarath for helping me with this story.

The alarm went off.

It's Slade." My sister, Alex, told me coldly.

I rushed toward Starfire and Alex who were staring evilly at the large image of the half metal-faced criminal.

"Hello," He said.

"Hello," I answered back.

"Are you alone?" He asked impatiently.

"No," I said "why?"

"Well then," He said "tell whoever is in there to leave!"

I could tell Alex was insulted by the surprised look on her face, and

Starfire, she didn't exactly understand.

"Why does Slade want us to leave?" She asked puzzled.

"Because he doesn't want us to hear whatever he's going to say!!"

Alex said, trying to hold in her anger.

I motioned her to leave, but she obviously ignored me.

I nudged her with my elbow.

She rolled her eyes and started to leave.

"If I can't stay, neither can you." she muttered as she grabbed Starfire's flying toe and dragged it through the hall.

"I'm alone now." I said.

"Good." He whispered.

He pulled a test tube shaped bottle from behind his back and started playing with it.

"Have you ever had a dream you thought would never come true?" He asked.

I hesitated for a moment then replied with a lie. "No." I answered, holding my breath.

He knows, I thought, he found out.

"Are you sure?" He asked slyly" Is that really the truth?"

I wanted to turn and runaway to ignore him in case he did know the truth, but something planted me to the ground.

"I see." He said" You won't admit it."

"You're wasting my time." I told him" Why are you annoying me?"

He paused and then began to reply. "Because I know."

"I know you've always been jealous of your sister and your friends. Their ability to do the impossible has overwhelmed you. You want powers and you know it." He paused.

"But why are you bothering me about it?" I asked "Why?"

"Because I have the solution." Was his reply " I can help you"

I stepped away from the screen in shock.

"Why do you want to help me?" I asked

"In fact," I said " why would you want to help me?"

"Robin, Robin, Robin." He shook his head "Don't you see? I want to be you're friend."

I was completely confused. Just yesterday we were enemies, now he wants to be my friend?

What is wrong with this world, I wondered. But even though he was my enemy, the desire to be supernatural was too strong to resist.

"Okay," I said "what do I have to do?"

"I'll send you this bottle through a minion of mine." He stopped playing with the bottle in his hands and held it in front of his face.

It contained a blue-green liquid that glistened in the little light coming from the surroundings in the room Slade was in.

"Drink this," He instructed " and your dreams will come true."

Sorry this story is so short! I promise to make the next chapter longer.

Jennifer


	2. Eavesdropping

I ran up to the top of Titans Tower to think about what I just did.

_Was taking Slade's offer the right choice_, I asked myself, _was I that desperate to have powers that I took them from the enemy_?

I paced, trying to convince myself that everything was going to work, that somehow everything was going to be okay. But, something inside me was telling me it wasn't

going to be okay, it wasn't going to work.

I tried to push away that bad feeling. I tried to think only of the good I could do with my soon-to-be powers.

"So," A voice said from behind me "Slade offered you powers and you took them."

I turned around. It was Alex.

"How did you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"I could hear you from the hallway." She replied.

I could see she was worried by the gloom in her blue eyes, her short brown hair swaying with the breeze.

"Did Starfire hear me?" I asked, hoping she hadn't.

"No," Alex said "she was already in her room."

_Good_, I thought, _if Starfire knew what I did, she would surely misunderstand_.

"Why?" Alex asked me puzzled "You were doing fine without them!"

"I don't know." I told her "I thought maybe it would be easier if…"

"If you had powers?" She interrupted "It's always been easy for us." She paused.

"I mean," she continued " we've always beat the bad guys and saved the world from evil. Why would this be any different?"

" We haven't always." I said " There's still Slade."

"Hey guys!" shouted a cheerful voice "the movie's starting!"

It was Beast Boy.

"There waiting for you." I told Alex " You'd better go."

She started heading for the stairs. "You'd better go." I repeated.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Jennifer


	3. Visions

Ding, dong the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I told the titans, who were scattered around Titans Tower.

I ran to the door to see if it was the package I was waiting for.

I looked through the tiny peephole to see through the door.

Sure enough, it was Slade's minion, holding a brown folder.

I opened the door enough to reach the package.

Quickly, I grabbed the folder and shut the door so no one could see what I was doing.

I quietly slipped to my room and sat on my bed so I could open the package.

I was about to open it when I had a terrible vision.

Starfire, she was running from me, screaming in terror.

I had this evil look on my face as came towards her and…. no!

I took a deep breath as I thought about what I had just seen.

My hands had started glowing a deep red, then a huge fireball appeared and I threw it at Star!

She fell to the ground, she wasn't breathing!

But I paid no attention to her, I just kept on walking, that evil look still on my face!

I couldn't believe it.

_It's probably just one of those vision things that you get when your unsure about something,_ I told myself.

I looked at the package.

_Or maybe it was the future,_ I thought, _maybe it was showing me what would happen if I drink this stuff._

I pondered about the vision, debating whether it was the future or not. 

_No_, I said to myself, _it can't be_.

I slowly opened the package.

Nestled inside was the test tube filled with the blue-green liquid.

I picked it up, took out the cork lid, and drank it.

"Yuck!" I said in disgust.

_That tasted horrible_, I said to myself.

I sat there, waiting for some sign or feeling that would prove it was working.

But, I felt no different then before.

_I knew it,_ I said to myself angrily, _it was a joke, a hoax. Why did I believe him?_

Beep, beep, beep the alarm went off.

"Robin," Cyborg told me " Mumbo's robbing the jewelry store!"

"I'll be right there." I told him " Go without me."

This chapter is short because I have plans for the next one. Sorry, Jennifer.


	4. It worked

Author's Note…

Some people wonder how Alex is related to Robin.

Well, you know how in X-men 2, Bobby has powers but his brother doesn't. It's kinda like that. And by the way, I appreciate the reviews Aquarius-Gal and Darth Nat sent me.

It gives me something to think about in improving my writing. Thanks guys.

I ran to the jewelry store as fast as I could, thinking about why I trusted Slade.

I couldn't believe what I had done. I had never trusted him before. In fact, I had been so obsessed in finding him and taking him down that whoever got in my way was in ultimate danger.

Oh, how I regret doing what I did. I wish I could just go back in time and redo the whole thing. Should I tell the Titans? I mean, it didn't work anyway so really there's nothing to worry about. Right?

I finally decided to put the matter out of my head, and concentrate on the task at hand.

I arrived at the large jewelry store that Mumbo was supposed to be robbing, but instead, it was empty.

"Guys?" I shouted, "Where are you………."

I saw a faint blast of glowing green color. _They're up there_, I told myself, _on top of that building._

There was a large rundown building next to the jewelry store. The metal frame was rusty and most of the windows were broken. I saw a fire escape on the side and went to climb it. As I was running towards it I heard "Starfire!"

I looked up and saw Starfire falling from the top of the ramshackle building. "No!" I yelled, hopelessly trying to catch her.

But then, my hands started to glow red, like in the vision I had had. She started to glow red too, and then suddenly, she was falling slowly to the ground. _The potion did work_, I said excitedly to myself.

I ran to catch her safely, my arms stretched out in front of me. _I got her_, I told myself as she landed softly in my arms.

I carried her up the fire escape to the top of the building where the others were fighting. I put her down and she finally came to. When I got to the platform, I noticed all the other Titans had their mouths drooping down in astonishment, their eyes as big as walnuts.

"Where's Mumbo?" I said, feeling exhilarated.

Still with a droopy mouth and big eyes, Cyborg pointed to a large bag to his right that was wiggling around. His gaze didn't leave my face. "Will you please tell us what's going on!" Yelled Beast Boy, annoyed, breaking the silence.

"Yea man! We left you alone for five minutes, and you suddenly get powers!" Said Cyborg, sounding just as annoyed.

"Um…" I said, feeling the excitement fading.

_What the heck am I supposed to say_, I pondered, _what would they think if I told them the truth? _

"Ya know what?" Alex said, breaking through the crowd of superheroes, "Why don't we all go home and eat pizza."

"Hey, no one can pass that up." Cyborg said, as he followed her down the fire escape.

We all followed soon after.

I hope this chapter was better and more interesting then the last

If anyone has any more advice for me to improve this story, please don't hesitate to tell me. Hittomi (had to change my pen name)


	5. Feelings

It had been a long day, so I decided to go to bed early.

I ran to my room and slipped into bed, ready too close my eyes and sleep all night, but I was awakened by a loud knock at my door.

I quickly unraveled myself out of the sheets and stood up, ready to greet my visitor.

"You may come in!" I announced. The door cracked open and Starfire came in.

"Hello friend Robin." She said joyfully "I have come to ask of some assistance."

"Oh?" I replied curiously "What kind of assistance."

"I was wondering if you could answer my questions. They are about the fight with Mumbo." I thought for a moment, and then I had a feeling I knew what she was going to ask.

"When I was unconscious what…"

"Happened?" I said, finishing her sentence "Nothing in particular. Just normal crime fighting." Though I wanted too tell her so badly, I knew she wouldn't really understand.

"Are you sure?" She said as if she were reading my mind. "Yeah, totally"

"Ok." She said, and left my room.

Should I have told her? I asked myself, should I have? Although I wanted to think about it some more, I felt too tired and decided to ponder the matter in the morning.

THAT MORNING 

I still wanted to stay under my covers and sleep some more, but it was already nine-o-clock and I was starving.

I got dressed in my regular clothing and stepped outside my room. As I walked through the plain colored halls, I smelled the familiar scent of waffles, but the sweet scent was a bit off. "Please tell me he didn't!" I whispered dramatically as I realized the scent of tofu was getting stronger.

Although I didn't really mind the smell, I despised the taste, especially with the veggie syrup Beast Boy made us buy. And as usual, the cashier thought that it was a bit odd that something like that could exist. But Beast Boy liked it and that was all that mattered, as long as he didn't make us eat it.

I finally reached the end of the hall to see Starfire, standing by the couch, watching Cyborg try to beat my record on Turbo Racers and Raven and Alex sitting on the couch quietly talking to each other. Star must have heard me walk in, because she immediately turned around and flew towards me smiling gleefully.

"Oh!" She exclaimed "What a wonderful morning. Beast Boy is making delightful tofu waffles, Cyborg seems to be having fun on the video game, and Alex and Raven are happily talking to each other." She paused and made a puzzled look "But what shall we do on this glorious morning?"

"Um, well" I said trying to think of what to say. "Hey Robin!" Cyborg called from the couch "You wanna join me?"

"Sure!" I called excitedly; I couldn't wait to use the cheat codes I had learned.

As I walked pass Starfire, I noticed a small disappointed look on her face. But for some reason, I really didn't care. Rarely did I ever leave her standing there, feeling lonely. I usually asked her if she was okay, then went to play.

After playing Turbo Racers for two hours and excusing myself for the lack of favor for tofu waffles, I decided to step outside for some fresh air.

There was a slight breeze today and the sky was almost cloudless, but something told me today wasn't going to be as perfect as I had hoped for. And that something was right when I heard the alarm go off, disturbing the quietness of the outside.

I rushed in to find out that…

I hope this is considered as a cliffhanger. I saw how much fun Maraina85 thought it was so I decided to try it. Speaking of Maraina85, she has a new chapter on one of her stories I think you should read. It's really good! And also, read the story Sir Raven of Azarath wrote. I hope the next chapter will come out soon! Anyways, have fun. Jennifer


	6. A boy named Inferno

Hello people! I hope this chapter is good.

"It's Slade" Cyborg said as I ran through the door "His minions are causing chaos in the park."

"We've got too stop them before they hurt anyone." Raven said coldly, putting her hood over her face.

"Yea," Added Beast Boy running for the door "Let's go!"

"Hold it Titans." I stopped them as they piled up by the door. All five of them thoroughly confused. "Are you sure that's the real thing?" I had been staring at the screen and had noticed a slight glitch in the settings. "Um ya, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well don't you see? The picture has static flowing through it." I said, referring to the little bits of electricity in the corners of the screen. "Well, isn't that normal?" Beast Boy said questioningly. "Not for a live picture." I pressed some buttons too see if it was a fake. "Unreal." The computer announced after analyzing the image for a few minutes.

"Wow," Cyborg said amazed "we never would've guessed."

I paced while I thought about why Slade would send a false image to us, and then, the door opened.

There, standing in the doorway, was a boy. Short and slim, he wore a long T-shirt with a picture of a single flame, baggy gray pants, and a plain face. His brown eyes lit up with excitement as he walked in the room, his brown hair swaying with each step he took.

He started looking around in amazement, whispering silently to himself. "Who the heck are you?" I said angrily, 'cause for some reason, I felt a little different then I usually would in this case. "I'm Inferno." The boy said as he turned around too look at us. "What are you doing here, boy Inferno?" Starfire asked flying over to him. "Oh, well…" He paused "I've always wanted to see the titans for myself instead of hearing stories, so I traveled up here to ask you if…" He looked down at himself disapprovingly. "If what?" we all asked in unison. "If I could join."

We all gave him a surprised expression. "This is a bit sudden," I said sarcastically "we just met you!"

"I know," He gazed longingly out the window, over the lake "but I have powers you know. I can make fire appear anywhere I want and make it spread in any direction." He turned to look me straight in the eyes. "I could be really useful and…" He stopped "Oh never mind." He said heading for the door. "Wait!" I called after him. He paused and turned around. "Maybe we could use you. We'll think about it, okay?" The solemn expression that was once on his face turned into a gleeful stare. He nodded heavily and ran out the door. I was glad I could make up for the rude welcome.

I know, I know. The chapter is way too short and doesn't have enough excitement, but work with me here! I have plans for the next chapter so don't complain. Oh, and I don't know if the whole static thing is true, but can it work for the story? Anyways, please review! Jennifer


	7. The one I love

"Hurry up Starfire, I'm winning!" I ran as fast as I could towards the little shack at the edge of the beach. "Ha," Starfire laughed heading in my direction "do not worry, I am coming!"

I looked down every now and then to make sure I wasn't about to fall in one of the pits children dug up. Although I was partly concerned that Starfire might trip in one of them, I didn't feel like checking up on her.

For some reason, I didn't care about Star. I was more worried about myself and whether I might get hurt in this stupid race. But I was the one who suggested it.

"Ahhhhh!" I had a feeling I knew what the sound was, but I was too close to winning the race to be disturbed. _Maybe it was just a distraction to stop me_, I thought, _or maybe it was Starfire screaming for help_. I didn't want to take the risk. _She can fly out if she tripped,_ I reassured myself greedily, plus, it gives me an advantage.

My heart was pounding as the scream drowned out. I was scared that it might be Starfire that she was being caved in so she couldn't get out. But I didn't look. I didn't check to make sure it wasn't her who needed help. I just continued running as if nothing had happened. As if no one had screamed.

I finally reached the bar. Exhausted, I sat down and rewarded myself with a glass of lemonade. "Robin?" I turned my body from it's original position so I could see the person speaking.

"Didn't you hear?" Cyborg said disapprovingly. "Hear what?" I said, pretending to be innocent. "Geesh dude, we could hear it from a mile away! And they call you boy wonder." Beast Boy blurted. I hesitated. Should I deny? Or should I admit I had heard the scream. "Starfire fell in an extremely deep hole and almost got stuck if we hadn't found her." Cyborg answered. "So?" I said partly worried. "So!" They asked in unison. "Couldn't she fly out?" I pleaded.

"She got trapped by a downfall of sand."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, but we expected you to save her 'cause she claims you were racing with her. She said you weren't to far up ahead."

"Were is she know?"

"Over by our stuff. She's trying to figure out why you didn't help her. She thinks you're mad at her or something." Cyborg said pointing in her direction. "Okay, I'll go and tell her what happened." I concluded walking over to her.

_I knew it I knew it_! I scolded myself, _she was in danger, and I could've saved her if it weren't for this new conscious I seem to have. _I tried to think of an excuse. I couldn't tell her the truth or she wouldn't understand. But, I had been lying to her a lot lately. "Agh!" I yelled embracing my head in my hands and shaking it. "I'm such a monster!"

"Who is a monster?"

Starfire stood in front of me, looking like she just cried. "Is it I?" Tears dropped from her eyes as she finished. "If I did something to anger you I am terribly sorry."

"No, it isn't you Starfire," I said felling like I could rip myself into pieces for being so naïve. "It's me."

"You? But what did you do?" She asked sweetly. "I should have saved you, I should have denied all else and saved you."

"Do not despair Robin," She said smiling "I am not hurt. See?" she held out her arms and twirled around showing me she was all right. I wish I could've looked, but the lies I had told her seemed like scars on her orange skin to me.

"I see." I told her convincingly "I feel better."

"Good. Shall we get some lemon…?"

"Lemonade?" I finished for her. "Yes! Lemonade."

"Yeah let's go."

I watched her fly off towards the bar. The one that I love.

So? What'd 'ya think? Please review! Oh, and titanfan, what did you mean in your review? I hope I didn't make you feel bad. If I did then I'm really sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, Jennifer


	8. The little voice that no one should hear

Okay, here's another chapter of Power Hungry. I hope you enjoy it!

"Robin?" Starfire asked me concerned. "Yeah, Star"

"Are you feeling okay?" She could tell; I wasn't feeling okay. "Um…" I didn't want to trouble her with my problems, but sometimes, it was hard not too. "No I'm not, Star" I said, "But don't worry 'bout me, I'll be fine." I said this in my most reassuring voice so I wouldn't scare her. "If you say so" She replied and faced the TV screen.

I had been feeling a bit woozy lately, but I had no idea why. I had thought about seeing a doctor at one point, but decided not too, thinking that I'd get over it. The feeling was still there, and all attempts to fix it failed. At this point, I was determined and almost desperate to be cured. I had told Raven, but she couldn't do anything and told me I should get help, just in case.

I faced the TV screen now, too, and cheered Beast Boy on happily. Or, at least convincingly. "Go BB!" I shouted, "You can beat 'em!" Beast Boy, hearing my cheer, swerved past another racers car and used his turbo speed. Turbo Racers Two, my favorite game. I had beaten Cyborg's high score once, but just couldn't get past his new one.

"Oh yeah! Who's the champ!" Beast Boy cried in triumph. "Um…" Starfire pondered, "You are?"

"You betcha!" Beast Boy said twirling around the room, "I finally beat Cy's record" He danced around the coffee table and started singing. "Oh, oh yeah! I'm the man!" He sang. Then a sound of failure filled the room and the lights went out.

"What the!" Beast Boy cried annoyed. "Robin?" Starfire questioned me through the darkness, "What is happening?" I looked outside to see a small drop fall from above, but not enough to turn out the lights.

"Scanner says there's a glitch in the electrical system," Cyborg said turning on a flashlight, "I'll go check it out."

"So will I." I said running to his side.

We walked down the narrow steps to the basement of titan's tower. I shuddered as coldness flowed through my veins as we entered the damp, dark room. Though I had been here many times before, I felt a bit of fear, but tried to push it back.

"Veroom, veroom" I looked around anxiously. "Did you hear that?" I asked Cyborg. "Yeah," he stopped and looked around too. Then a bright, red light turned on and headed towards me. "Um, Cyborg" I panicked. "Run!" Cyborg said heading for the steps.

We headed upstairs and ran into the living room. But to my surprise, instead of telling everyone what we had seen, we just sat down on the couch and laughed. "What do you think that was?" I asked through my continuous laughter. "Don't know" Cyborg replied doing the same.

"I do," We turned around to find Johnny Rancid standing in front of us. "What the!" I said through gritted teeth, "How'd you get in?" I thought for a moment. Could the light in the basement belong to his motor cycle? I asked myself, No, we would've seen something. "Dude, what do you want?" Beast Boy scowled.

"Oh, nothing." Johnny said reluctantly, "Just wanted to visit."

"Yeah, right" Alex said through gritted teeth, "I'm sure that's the case."

"Don't criticize me!" Johnny said walking towards Alex. He towered over her and said "Maybe I should just break your skinny little body in half. Then all my troubles would be over." He smirked "It would be easy enough."

"Get away from her!" Beast Boy said hesitantly. "Really, Johnny," I said, "what do you want?"

He stepped away from her and sighed. "I don't know," He said "I just felt like torturing you." He walked over to me. "In fact," He added, "I was thinking maybe I could end the titans right here and now. But then I thought, who would I annoy then?"

I felt a sudden urge to destroy something, but pushed it out of my head. This is the kind of feeling I had had all day. It was really annoying me, but once, I almost agreed with my desire. "You're right," I said "let's get 'em"

All of the titans' eyes grew wide. I was amazed by what I had said, but for some reason, I was quite satisfied with my answer. Even Johnny looked at me with surprise, but then he smiled evilly. "Alright then," he said, "let's get started." He cracked his knuckles and turned his hands into two fists.

I also smiled and looked at the others. They were all standing against the wall, afraid. Afraid, I said through my head, what a wonderful word. I took out my staff (I really don't know what it's called, so will someone tell me? Thanks) and headed for Starfire like a rampaging elephant.

I was just about to hit her when I snapped out of my trance. What? I looked at my hands in confusion and then at Starfire. She had closed her eyes so she couldn't see what was about to happen. "Stop!" I called to Johnny, who was prepared to punch BB. Johnny stopped and looked at me. "What?" he asked apparently surprised by my sudden change of mood. "Get out of here," I said.

"What!"

"You heard me."

"You can't stop me!" He prepared to punch BB once again. "Oh yes I can!" I said whirling around and hitting Johnny on the head hard with my staff. "Owwwwwww!" he yelled and ran out of the entrance.

I was afraid of the mood the others might be in, so, I avoided them and ran to my room. What just happened? I asked myself, running through everything that had happened. I slammed my door and plopped on the bed. I was too frustrated to sleep and to angry to read, so I decided to think it over again.

"You know it's to late" I looked around, but no one was there. "You're going to do horrible things and you know it." It was that voice again. "What are you talking about!" I yelled wondering if it was just me. "You know what I'm talking about." The voice said cruelly, "You're afraid of yourself, or at least, you will be." "What!" I answered "Who are you?"

"I," The voice said "am your conscience. You're worst nightmare. Your best friend."

"My what?" I was confused. I started banging my head against the wall, trying to make the voice go away.

"That's it," It said again, "end it now. You know you want to." It was all going to fast. The vision, the lies, and the recent events. Sure, the powers were awesome, and after I told Star about it, she was happy for me but it was changing me. I felt like all the good that I was doing was some how bad. Everything I lived for was a lie. Everything I did, I regretted. "It's ridiculous to just ponder away like that." The voice said, it's evil tone flowing through my ears.

"Just end your life here and now. It's simple enough." I couldn't believe this, what I was hearing. My conscience wanted me to kill myself. Something was wrong about this. I knew it. And then, I realized it.

"You're not even here." I said through gritted teeth. "But yet, why are you torturing me? Why are you making me re-live everything I wanted to forget? Everything I didn't want to know? Everything I wish hadn't happened?" I stopped. I was getting angrier by the second. "Why that's simple." The voice concluded, "It's everything you have to know. You can't forget it, you won't." It didn't make any sense. What was happening, I didn't understand, in fact, I wasn't sure if I wanted to.

"Go away!" I cried out through tears. "Go away!" I lay in my bed and closed my eyes and the voice went away.

Hi! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review, Jennifer


	9. The People's Mistake

I slowly opened my eyes, craned my neck up, and looked around. I wasn't in Titans Tower that was for sure. But why I wasn't, I had no idea.

I sat up straight and looked around again. I was in a shadowed area, crowded with trees. I'm in a forest, I concluded. But which forest, I could not answer. Sure, there were only a few places in Jump City that were filled with trees, but there were enough to confuse someone.

I stood up, now, and looked down at myself terrified. My clothes! They were torn! I bore scraps all over my legs were the fabric of my clothes had ripped! Where was I? And what was I doing here, nonetheless, how'd I get here?

I scrambled through the rows of trees and found myself at the edge of a cliff. I daringly looked down to find a silvery-blue sea underneath me. Then I realized where I was.

I remembered sitting at my small window- the only source of light in my room- and looking over the ocean. There was a forest nearby, I could see, the tops of the trees peeked up from their hideaway. It wasn't to far from Titans Tower; I had once considered going there. Well, I was here. The one place I actually didn't want to be at. Without my R-cycle, how would I get to my home quickly? Yeah, I could walk, but I found myself extremely exhausted at the thought.

I quickly sniffed the air at the disturbance I felt. Smoke. I searched the sky for the source, and finally spotted a black-brown shadowy substance flowing up in the clouds. I hesitated for a moment, and ran through the mass of woods. Now that I knew where I was, I could navigate my way to the edge of the Jump City Central Park. I could then help anybody who needed it. After, of course, I had found the root of the fire.

I finally reached the end of the forest and looked around. The park was strangely deserted. I ran to the exit and found the fire. It was in front of me. The huge tidal wave of red fire was eating up the Post Office. But strangely, it looked like it had started a long time ago. "Uh," I looked around for a fire hydrant, and finally found one a couple feet away.

Quickly, I ran to the fire hydrant and stopped dead in my tracks. I don't have a hose, I thought, it really isn't any good if there isn't a hose. I looked around, but found nothing. "This is ridiculous!" I said out loud.

"Duh," I then remembered my communicator. I searched the remains of my belt for the circular cellphone. But it wasn't there. In fact, nothing was there! I searched frantically. "What did I do with that darn thing!" The fire was rising even higher now. I couldn't stand there and wait; I had to run. For once, I had to admit that I was useless. Nothing more than a mere teen who makes gadgets as a hobby.

I ran through the streets and finally found the lake that surrounded Titans Tower. I knew there was no other way but to swim. I swam until I reached the narrow path that led to the door. "Titans!" I yelled as I walked through the door. "There's a fire by Central P-" I stopped short.

Titans Tower was… empty. Nobody was there, I could tell. It looked as if they had been gone a long time. I searched madly for a note they might have left. But then, I questioned myself, wouldn't they be looking for me? I mean, I was gone, without a trace.

I went over to the large window that adorned one of the walls of Titans Tower. I could still see the smoke, rising up in the sky, like a warning signal almost. But I hadn't noticed how torn up it looked, until now that is. The buildings, once so neat, now looked run down. Cars were smashed every which way, and windows were broken. What happened?

"Get him! He's terrorizing the city!" I turned around to find an angry mob of people. "He'll hurt anybody in his path!"

"What! I won't hurt anybody! I'm Robin, boy wonder. Remember?" I was frantic, hoping they weren't talking to me. Hoping it was only that voice I had heard last night, trying to scare me.

And then, through the crowd, came a little girl. She was crying, tears streaming down her face like waterfalls. "What's wrong?" I walked over to her. "Are you all right?" I saw an enormous scratch on her arm. "Do you-" The little girl backed away from me. "Please, don't hurt me." She continued crying as she said these words, and then ran back towards the middle of the mob.

"What's wrong?" I asked the people, "I don't know what's going on. Please, tell me what is troubling you so?"

"You!" A woman stepped up and scowled. " You have damaged our city! Our homes! Our lives! And yet the Titans do nothing to help us from their rampaging companion! But I fear, they too, are scared."

"I'm sorry," I pleaded, "but I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to make my voice clear and truthful, but instead, it came out in a fearful tone.

"You are obviously lying!" A man said. "How could anyone not know what has been happening in the last twenty-four hours?" I heard a faint whisper of agreement. "Look," I said, trying to calm things down a bit. "I woke up to find myself in a forest, this morning. I couldn't remember what happened and why I was hurt." I paused, hoping my words would help the people understand my situation. But after hearing no response, I decided to continue. "If it was me," I slowly trailed of, praying that it wasn't really me. "If it was truly me, I am very sorry, and I wish that you would forgive me." Sweat was streaming from my face.

"We forgive you. But the mess you have left behind isn't going to be an easy clean-up." The woman said thoughtfully. "Nor the fixing, either." She smiled politely, then led a group of disappointed people out of the T-shaped home. I sighed and then had a weird thought in my head. _Why don't they clean up the mess, instead?_ I wondered rudely, _I mean, it is their city, and I only save people, not clean and fix._ I knew I was right. And I sadly approved of my thought. I wouldn't help, I would find the others, and tell them of the people's mistake.

Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! But for now, please review! Sincerely, Jennifer.


	10. The Memorable Escape

"Titans!" I called, walking through the misty neighborhood. "Titans?" I paused, then stepped over to a bench and sat down. _Maybe they were scared,_ I thought wearily, _maybe they decided to run, fearful that I would catch them. Huh._

Hearing no response, I got up from the seat, turned around and headed in the other direction. _You'd think they'd be braver then that, though, _I sighed sarcastically,_ they really should-_

"Inferno! Now!" I turned quickly, but found myself engulfed by a circle of flames, keeping me from running away. Though, not like I was going to. I narrowed my eyes and focused on the familiar dark shapes approaching the fiery border. "Titans?" I said surprised. "W-what are you doing?" It was obvious: they were trapping someone. Trying to catch someone. Even possibly trying to eliminate someone. But I was hoping it was a mistake, I wasn't the person they were looking for. But something told me I was wrong.

"Huh," came a familiarly dark tone. "You think you can pretend to be innocent? Well… you were wrong!" The figures continued walking slowly toward me. "Raven?" I said, recognizing the voice to the gothic superhero. "What did I do? What's wrong?"

"You terrorized the city, though your eyes were red with rage; you probably didn't see anything." I placed this voice to Cyborg's. "Why you are doing this is unknown, but we most stop you anyway!" It shocked me to find this as Starfire's voice. Her sweet, loving voice was now gone, and replaced with a fearful but firm tone. "Red with rage? What do you mean? I didn't do anything!" I was starting to grow angry at these foolish games. I didn't do anything! "You had gone crazy: smashing cars, hurting innocent people. And you don't care?"

"Sure I care," I protested, knowing Beast Boy had just spoken. I couldn't think of anything else to say, except… "What if I make you a deal," I said slyly, making a back-up plan in my mind. "A deal?" Raven asked stupidly. "Why do you think we would make a deal with you when you just endangered hundreds of citizens for no reason?"

"All right, then," I said. "If you really don't want to," I slowly reached into my pocket and pulled out my Bird-a-rang, hiding it behind my back. Inferno's eyes were glowing a deep red as he concentrated on the fiery shield surrounding me. With one cat-like movement, I took the Bird-a-rang from behind my back and threw it towards Inferno.

At once, he lost concentration, and drew back in pain; the target had been hit in the arm. As fast as I could, I ran to the nearest tree and hid behind it. It grew silent; they were looking for me, trying not to be heard. I quickly descended from my hiding place, and went toward an old shack hidden by some trees.

It was familiar, this house. Worn with age, it's walls no longer held the tan wallpaper it once had. The roof leaked terribly, and there was a horrific stench filling the rooms. I walked down a narrow hallway to find two doors on either side at the end. I stepped into the one on the left, remembering it at once, and all to well. I knew what this was, every nook and cranny. It was my old house when I was little.

Before the accident, we would stay here during the summer while we had our break from performing. This room, like the rest of the house, was worn with age.

"_Crack" _

" _Starfire! Shhh!"_

"_Sorry,"_

There were people outside. Probably the others. I had to get out of here. I remembered the back door I used to go out of when I wanted to get away. I made my way back to the hall and went to the kitchen. The back door was almost shredded to pieces. The handle was rusted, but turned easily. I ran as fast as I could, welling up inside with desperation.

_Wait a minute, _I thought,_ Maybe I can…_ I closed my eyes and imagined myself flying, and in a matter of seconds, I could feel myself being pulled away from the ground. I opened my eyes, and marveled at the landscape far below me. I was flying! I wasn't holding on to Starfire, or riding a machine, _I_ was flying.

Trying out how to steer myself, I imagined myself turning left, heading to Titan's Tower. And I was! It was amazing, I had never experienced such a pleasure as this.

Once again, I closed my eyes and pictured me landing in front of the giant T-shaped building. When I opened them, I was there: Titan's Tower. I hurried inside and went to my room. There, I hid in my closet and waited for them to find me here.

LATER

"Oh, Robin! Where are you?" _Huh, they think they'll find me that way? Well, they're wrong! _I was bubbling with senseless rage. I looked through a crack in the door and found a shadowy figure step in the room.

"Maybe he is in here…" Starfire's voice rang through my ears. She looked around for a minute, then walked closer to my hiding place. _Closer, Starfire. Closer, closer… _

She walked straight to the closet, and I pounced on her. I pinned her to the ground and looked straight in her face. "Hello," I said menacingly. "Hel-" I quickly covered her mouth so she couldn't talk. "You think you can outsmart me? Huh, ya right!" I was filled with tremendous rage. I couldn't think straight. Right now, I didn't know right from wrong.

I picked her up and headed for the main room. I found the rest of the Titans there, including Inferno. It took them a few seconds to notice me, but when they did, their eyes turned cruel and unkind. "What do you think you're doing!" Cyborg asked, motioning to Starfire. "Making my deal," I answered. With one catlike movement, I put my hand around Starfire's throat, leaving the other around her waist.

"What's your deal?" Raven asked hesitantly. "You leave me alone, set me free, and I'll give you the girl." _The girl?_ I wondered. I had _never_ called Starfire "the girl" like she was some _thing_. I was quite surprised with myself for thinking so cruelly. Everyone else was stunned, too, for they had puzzled expressions on their faces.

But then I wondered _what am I going to do to her if they don't go with my deal? _My mouth and hands seemed to have a mind of their own. Only the lord knows what might happen.

I walked closer to the others. But the thing is, I wasn't walking, my legs were against my will. Something strange was going on, and I couldn't believe that I hadn't realized it from the beginning. I felt like some puppet, with a villain for my master. But I wasn't going to let that happen much longer.

"Well," my mouth asked menacingly. "Will you make my deal?" I was afraid they'd say no. My hands were merciless, they wouldn't do what _I_ told them. Only what they wanted to hear.

_Help me…_ I tried to speak, but I could only hear my words in my mind. I tried with more effort, this time. _Please, I don't know what I'm doing… _This time I could hear mumbling, but that was all. I put all I had into it this time. "Guys… I… can't control…"

I couldn't finish. But I hoped they heard the message. "Robin?" My hands let go of Starfire, and she fell to the ground. She looked up at me, with those big emerald eyes. How beautiful they were. With her long golden hair. I could feel myself regaining control. Second by second, I could feel my strength returning to me.

I tried to say something again. "Guys… I can't control myself… the potion…" They understood now.

THE NEXT DAY

"Uhh," I opened my eyes and looked around wearily. I could hardly remember what had happened. I couldn't recall going to sleep, or even being put to sleep. Was it all some dream? But when I recognized the room as the Hospital, I realized it was real.

"Hello!" Starfire peaked around the corner of the door and ran in. "How are you, friend Robin," She smiled sweetly. I was surprised by her behavior. I almost killed her, I ruined the city, I… She gave me a hug, and then kneeled by my bed.

"Are you feeling better now?" She asked. "Yes, I am," I answered, somewhat embarrassed. Then I saw the other three pop their heads around the corner and come in.

"What's up, dude," Beast Boy said walking over to my bed. I looked around the room again. "Where's Alex and Inferno?"

"Thanks for a hi, hello, how are-"

"They're coming," Raven interrupted hastily. Then I saw them come in. Alex smiled at me, then went to sit in one of the chairs in the room. Inferno stepped up to me, said a silent hello, then retreated to the other seat.

"You're all so happy. Why? I trashed the city, almost killed Starfire, and-"

"Robin," Cyborg said calmly. "We now understand why. I ran some tests on the liquid you-"

"How'd you get that!"

"Um… That's not important," I looked at him stupidly. "Anyway, it was meant to totally take over your body so you loose complete control. No one knows what kind of things it will make you do, but it's all over now, so don't sweat."

"If you say so…" I mumbled.

"But why did the lady from the city let me off so easily?"

"Because we had agreed…" I tried to hold back his laughter. "We had agreed, you'd clean-up the city by yourself!" Cyborg couldn't hold it in much longer, he let out a giant laugh that echoed through-out the room.

"What!"

"Sorry, bro," Alex said as she exited through the door. "I will have you know I had nothing to do with this," Beast Boy said hesitantly. He followed Alex with Raven behind him. "I am sorry, friend Robin," Starfire said, walking through the door. "But it is fair."

"Um…" Inferno must have decided not to get involved, because he left waving nervously. "Hahaha," Cyborg chuckled as he too, left. "So much for friends." I said.

**Thank you! It is COMPLETE! Let's celebrate! Yeah! – Oh, sorry. Anyway, to the reviews!**

**dlsky: I thought I had explained that the potion contained the key to Robin's powers. Sorry if I failed to mention that properly.**

**Insanity101: I'm glad you've been enjoying this story. Thank you for all you're support!**

**titanfan: I've really appreciated all the positive reviews you've sent me! Thank you A LOT! And I hope you're stories do really well. Your stories are really good!**

**Aquarius-Gal and Darth Nat: Thank you for all the advice! I hope that my story has gotten a little bit better if anything.**

**ilove2read: I hope you've enjoyed the story. Thank you for all the good reviews! **

**Jennchow: I'm happy you've enjoyed the story. I had fun writing it. Thank you, too.**

**Phantom Fighter: Yeah, sorry 'bout the short chapters, but I think this has been my longest one yet! **

**Maraina85: Thanks for all the reassurance! I hope your stories are doing well. Great last chappie on your other story!**

**Anyway, I've really appreciated all the positive reviews! Thanks a lot! Bye, Jennifer**


End file.
